1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic protecting cap for the clamping on a polygon nut, with a cylinder casing, which overlaps the polygon nut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such plastic protecting caps for polygon nuts, particularly hexagon nuts, are known already by numerous embodiments, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,704. However, the mounting of such plastic protecting caps and particularly the detaching thereof is difficult, if the nut is hardly accessible. That is particularly true for the wheel bolts of trucks and the like, where the threaded bolts and the hexagon nuts are situated in holes of a covering ring. These holes are just so large that one can take hold of the hexagon nut by a socket wrench. However, it is absolutely impossible to get under the face edge of the plastic protecting cap by a tool, in order to remove the cap.